


Close Quarters

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post mission downtime and thin walls make for an interesting times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

"Ohh...."

Siri groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. She could hear the rustle of sheets from the next quarters.

"Right there."

"Like that?"

A low moan filled the air in response to the question. A masculine chuckle answered in return.

Quarters was really too generous a term to use, Siri thought sourly, as she pulled the pillow tighter over her ears. More like a cramped space divided into four small spaces, separated only by thin sheets disguised as walls. The whole damn ship was cramped. Designed for two people and hastily modified to fit four.

Siri supposed she should be grateful she was halfway to Courscant instead of stuck on that miserable planet for another three days till another ship could be made available. At the time, ten days spent on a cramped ship was far better than spending three days on Markis. Now, what was another three days compared to the seven months she had already spent on the planet.

Seven months of miserable weather, slogging through rain and mud as she, her Master, and the other Jedi team of Jinn and Kenobi frantically tried to negotiate a lasting cease fire to the ongoing civil war. Little sleep, constant fighting and the unrelenting hatred of many people on Markis had gradually worn on all the Jedi. By the end, they had used up almost all their resources and were ready to collapse. Fortunately, the two sides of the war had gradually come together and they managed to set up a cease fire that was still holding.

Now all Siri wanted was to be home and heading out to one of the clubs catering to the Jedi to find a willing body to spend the night with, preferably another padawan who understood the need to release the tensions of a bad mission in the form of screwing all night. Instead, she was stuck on this ship for four more days, horny as hell, while her Master got lucky with Master Qui-Gon.

Low, harsh groans filled the air; Adi's voice as Qui-Gon pleasured her. Qui-Gon's laboured breathing was audible as well, and Siri moaned.

The two lovers made little attempt to be discreet. The Jedi had no taboos or hang-ups about privacy, nudity or sex.

"Uhh...oh more, Qui-Gon!"

Siri tossed the useless pillow aside, giving up the fight not to hear. It just wasn't fair. How did Adi get to be screwed while her padawan was left hanging. How was she to know Adi and Qui-Gon were old friends and used to helping each other ease the tensions of bad missions. She knew they were good friends who often spent time together having dinner or just talking. She certainly hadn't realized they were so intimate until a couple of days ago when Adi had openly invited Qui-Gon to her bed.

She tossed the bed covers off, sliding one hand inside her sleep tunic. Her nipples were already starting to harden from listening. Rolling one between her fingers, Siri felt it harden even more, sending spikes down her body. As she pulled and teased her nipple, she slid her other hand inside her pants, carding through the course hair of her mound. Adi cried out, Siri gasped as her fingers brushed over her clit. Moving lower, her fingers stroked through her folds, seeking her vagina. She was already wet.

More movement from the quarters next to her. Siri shut her eyes tight as she let one finger slide into her. In her mind, she could see Qui-Gon lying between Adi's thighs, guiding himself into her. Dual moans confirmed her thoughts and Siri bit her lip. She could hear them so clearly. The slide of sweaty bodies, the slap of flesh against flesh. She slid another finger inside her, thrusting them hard.

Her back arched, breath catching as her orgasm hit. Too soon, too quick, and not enough. She wanted more. Wanted to feel a hard cock filling her, taking her hard again and again. Adi and Qui-Gon were still going strong and suddenly it was too much. Yanking her clothes back in place, Siri fled the sleeping quarters.

The galley was just as tiny and cramped as the rest of the ship but at least she really couldn't hear her master and Qui-Gon, unless she listened real hard.

"Rough night?"

Siri gasped, spinning around. The gasp turned to a curse as she stubbed her toe against the galley table.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in one of the two chairs. He was wearing only sleep pants, cradling a mug of something steaming.

Rubbing her toe, Siri glared at him. Frustration ate at her. Here was another problem adding to her miserable time on this ship. She was stuck with Kenobi, the very disciplined, controlled padawan. If she had been with another padawan of similar age, they both might have turned to one another for sex. Instead, she had Obi-Wan to deal with. Obi-Wan who always seemed in control of his emotions and himself. She couldn't see him high tailing it to one of the clubs for a quick tumble. He probably choose to meditate.

"No," she rubbed her toe. "I was just on my way to check on the cockpit and make sure everything is fine."

"I have already done that." Damn. "Everything is normal and we are still on course to arrive on Courscant in five days."

Damn, damn, damn. Siri glared at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stared back at her, seemingly immune to what was going on between their masters.

He was one of the most cautious persons she had met. He seemed to analyze every action and thought before making any decision. He certainly was the opposite of his master, though that difference really seemed to work between them, balancing the master-padawan relationship perfectly. Something like her relationship with Adi. Adi was just as cautious as Obi-Wan while Siri went with her instinct when making decisions. On occasion she had seen both her master and Obi-Wan react purely on instinct.

In battle, Obi-Wan was a completely different person. He held nothing back when fighting. His expression was fierce, determined, and completely focussed on the battle. Seeing the intensity of that expression made Siri wonder sometimes what it would be like to see that expression in the midst of passion. Would Obi-Wan be as focussed and fierce as he was in battle?

Probably not since she never saw him that passionate outside of a battle or training area. At one time, she thought about seducing him but gave it up as a waste of time.

Sighing, she turned away from Obi-Wan and perused the shelves, looking aimlessly at the food and beverages stored there. She didn't want anything to drink or eat. All she wanted was a quick, hard screw right here, right now. In the quiet that had settled between Obi-Wan and herself, Siri could hear the faint hum of the hyperspace drive, the air circulation system and the sounds Obi-Wan made as he drank. She could also hear the moans and cries of pleasure growing louder from the sleep quarters.

Damn, damn, damn. There was no place on this ship she could get away from them. Siri's head fell forward, banging on the shelf.

"Careful, Siri." Obi-Wan's voice suddenly came from directly behind her, making her jump.

His body brushed against hers as he leaned around her to deposit his cup in the sink. Siri could feel the heat of him along her back, making her very conscious of how close he was. She breathed deeply of his scent, wanting to press back against him, to see if he was affected as she was.

Instead of moving away, Obi-Wan's hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her back against him. A shudder ran through Siri as she felt his cock rub against her back, hard and hot. So the perfect padawan was just as turned on as she was.

"Did you know I can see how hard your nipples are when you walked into the galley?" Obi-Wan's voice was low and slightly husky as he whispered in her ear. His breath stirred the fine strands of hair around her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

One hand slid upward to cup one of her breasts, fingers just brushing over her nipple. Her breath caught as he slowly kneaded her breast.

"Were you masturbating as our masters made love?' Her nipple was pinched lightly. "I was. I could hear everything Qui-Gon and Adi were doing. How Qui-Gon pleasured her with his mouth, making her moan."

Siri moaned as Obi-Wan rubbed up against her, letting her feel how hard he was. She spread her legs a bit, wanting to feel more of him. "I wrapped my hand around my cock and stroked myself off listening to them screw. Did you hear how Qui-Gon's cock slid in and out of your master, how it sounded wet and slick?"

Obi-Wan's other hand slid under the waist of her sleep pants, moving lower till he cupped her mound. Arching against him, Siri felt Obi-Wan slide one finger over her clit, lightly circling it. "You have been masturbating, haven't you? I can feel how wet you are."

Damn, Obi-Wan was completely shattering every image Siri had held of him. He was far from being indifferent to their masters screwing than she though. In fact, the way he was talking to her in that husky voice was almost enough to make her come.

His finger moved lower till he slid inside of her as his mouth gently nipped and sucked at her throat. Siri reached for the hem of her top, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Obi-Wan chuckled as she moved his hand back to her breast.

"You are rather impatient, Siri." Obi-Wan slid another finger inside her, thrusting them hard into her. She gasped, arching back into Obi-Wan.

"And you aren't?" Siri said, deliberately rubbing against his cock, making him hiss.

His hand tightened around her breast as his fingers slid from inside her, making her hiss now. Glancing at him over her shoulder, Siri could see how dark his eyes had become with need and lust. She grinned at him, rocking her hips against his hard cock again.

He growled, hands sliding to her waist to shove her pants roughly down her hips to pool around her ankles. She kicked them off and out of the way as Obi-Wan stripped off his own pants.

Over the sounds of their ragged breathing Siri could hear her master's sharp cry as she came.

Siri moaned, leaning forward to brace herself against the counter, her legs spread wide in a blatant invitation to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan growled again, the heat of his body burning into her back as he pushed against her, one hand gripping her hip as he guided himself to her entrance. Siri groaned as she felt him slide inside her.

It felt so damn good to feel him filling and stretching her. Hot and hard and just what she needed.

"Come on, Obi-Wan," she pushed back against him. "Move."

Both his hands were on her hips now as he slid out only to plunge back in hard. They both groaned as he did it again.

Siri dropped her head between her braced arms as he thrust harder and faster, his breathing harsh in her ears, his body a welcome weight against hers. Her focus narrowed down to only the sensation of Obi-Wan moving inside her and how close she was.

Obi-Wan's harsh grunts were loud in her ears, her own cries loud as well. Loud enough to be heard in the sleep quarters and she didn't care. She wanted Adi and Qui-Gon to hear what they were doing. To know how turned on Siri had been listening to Adi with Qui-Gon. How she had even imagined herself as the one lying beneath Qui-Gon as he pleasure her with mouth and fingers and cock.

Obi-Wan was pounding into her harder, his need as harsh and deep as hers. Pure animal rutting, both of them intent on one thing as they strained and sweated together. Obi-Wan fell first, hands digging into Siri's hips as he came hard.

Siri panted, feeling him spilling hot inside her. She was so close now. Just needed a little bit more when one of Obi-Wan's hands slipped down to find her clit and lightly graze it. It was more than enough to send her tumbling over the edge, clenching hard around Obi-Wan. He moaned in response, fingers still rubbing her clit as his forehead rested against the back of her head.

They stayed like that till Obi-Wan slipped out of her and the sweat had mostly dried on their skins from the ventilation system.

"Gods, Obi-Wan. Where were you two days ago when I needed this," Siri muttered.

Obi-Wan laughed, pulling away from her gently. He handed her pants and top to her before putting his own pants back on.

"I was trying to ride it out with meditation and my own right hand." He wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace.

Siri blinked but snuggled into his arms, felling lazy and sated for the moment.. She hadn't taken him for a cuddler but it was nice to feel his arms around her. Almost as nice as the mind blowing sex they just had.

"It certainly doesn't look like it worked."

Obi-Wan snorted. "With the way our Masters were going at it, I don't think anything would work."

He rubbed his chin against her head and sighed. Siri stilled, wondering if he was already regretting it.

"So why now?"

"Because I usual don't do casual sex but you were here and I think of you as my friend most days. Except when you annoy the hell out of me.

Siri snorted. "You are so easy to annoy, Kenobi, and such fun to play with." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Anyway, I tend to need the connection of friend or lover or my Master when I have sex."

"And with Qui-Gon was busy with Adi you were left with me."

"Yes." He pulled away enough to kiss her. A light brushing of lips. Siri opened her mouth, inviting Obi-Wan to deepen the kiss but he didn't. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip before grinning at her.

Siri glared at him, her lips tingling a little from the too brief kiss, relieved that he wasn't regretting what happened, but wanting more from him.

Obi-Wan's grin widened, mischief clear in his eyes as he slid his hands down her body to cup her butt. Siri gasped as he lifted her into the cradle of his thighs, noticing that he was already partially hard again.

She smirked at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Perfectly positioned to rub against his shaft, making him moan.

"I take it you are interested in continuing this?" Siri said.

"Of course." Obi-Wan settled her against him in a more secure hold. "Though if you are not interested I can always go back to trying mediation or my hand again."

He started to set her down but Siri only tighten her legs around him. Obi-Wan laughed, making her wonder how he had gained the upper hand in this when she was so use to being the one to leave him flustered and at a loss. Then he was kissing her again, hard; leaving them both breathless before he carried her back to their sleep quarters.


End file.
